Just Believe Me
by EzraFitzFan
Summary: Ezra's ex Jackie arrives at the Montgomery house, can Ezra convince Aria?


Ezra and Aria – Please Believe me!

**Summary: **_Jackie had turned up for dinner at the Montgomery house, where Ezra was as well as his girlfriend Aria. Ella and Byron know about Ezra and Aria and are very happy for them. What happens when Jackie is a new teacher at Hollis and Byron's invited her over for dinner to get to know her before he hires her?_

Ezra was sitting with Aria on the couch, chatting about something that was relevant to the dinner; Aria had her hand on his thigh she liked to hold him in some way because it made her feel special. Aria was a bit insecure about his ex-fiancé, Jackie. She was afraid he would leave her if she ever came and begged him back.

Byron had left to go to the door, "Welcome to the Montgomery home!"

Ezra and Aria had split up from sitting on the couch. They would remain student and teacher around the other people. Mrs Welsh had just arrived too. They both entered.

Ezra was looking at Aria's English book reading her piece of the assignment she was doing class, "You're doing very well. I like the structure of how you've written about Romeo's feelings towards Juliet. It's a very subtle and controversial piece. Excellent, keep up the good work."

Aria smiled, "Thank you Mr Fitz."

Byron entered, "Everyone this is Jackie, our new teacher at Hollis. This is my daughter Aria, and this is Ezra Fitz, a teacher at Hollis but his main job is teaching at Rosewood high four days. He works one day a week at Hollis for me."

Ezra's face grew white. What was she doing here? There were plenty other jobs.

"Ezra, it's so good to see you again! How you been?" asked Jackie. Byron looked confused. But Aria felt sad, and jealous. This was his ex.

"I've been brilliant actually, far better than I've ever been before." Smirked Ezra, hoping to put her off from her flirty voice.

Jackie smiled, "That's brilliant Ezra!"

Ezra shrugged and looked to Mrs Welsh, "So, how's the students coming along with the assignment?"

Mrs Welsh smiled, "They're doing very well actually. Everyone's actually doing work on Shakespeare. They hated Macbeth last year."

"Well that's good then, my class is doing well too. Aria, here, is doing a very controversial piece on the story. It's very interesting," smiled Ezra.

Jackie put her hand on Ezra's arm, "So enjoying teaching?"

Ezra moved, "Yes."

"Excuse me," said Aria and left the room going upstairs. Ezra knew why she was upset.

Ella looked over to them and saw Aria go upstairs with a not so happy face. Then saw Ezra excuse himself from the room and go upstairs excusing to use the loo, which was upstairs.

He entered Aria's room. "Aria, I didn't know she was going to be here!"

She turned around, "She'll want you back and I'll lose you!" growled Aria.

"No! No you won't. She'll win you back. See the way she talks to you!" cried Aria.

Ezra hugged her, "I don't want her, I want you. I love you!"

Aria hugged back, "Promise me, and promise me that she won't win."

"I promise," he said. "I love you I promise you, you are the one that'll keep me."

Aria said, "I'm gonna go to Hanna's."

Ezra nodded and left her room and came back to the group. Ella whispered to him, "Is she okay?"

He looked to her, and whispered. "Angry at me, I stuffed up."

Ella looked at him, "Why?"

Ezra whispered, "Jackie is my ex-fiancé, your daughter has rights to be angry!"

Ella looked at him, "Did she know about her?"

"Yeah but I said I had no contact with her, and I don't but she doesn't believe me. Now she's "in my life again" and Aria's worried," told Ezra.

Ella nodded, "She loves you."

"And I love her," whispered Ezra.

Aria came in, "Is it okay if I go to Hanna's?"

Byron said "No, we have guests you must stay. Mike has too, then so do you."

Aria sighed, "Fine." Aria glared at her Dad, "Wait till the school finds out I had dinner with my English teacher."

"Yeah well, they should know who your parents are honey," told Ella.

"But still," laughed Aria. "It's awkward."

"How so?" asked Ella.

"You can't moan and complain about them," huffed Aria.

"You can complain about my teaching, I don't mind," smirked Ezra.

Aria looked at him, "I would if I could complain about something, and you're a good teacher."

Ezra laughed, "I'm not that good. It's my first year."

"Mr Fitz, trust me, you're a good teacher. Hanna, Spencer seems to like going to English more and they hated it!" laughed Aria.

"And what about you, do you like English?" asked Ezra.

"Of course Mr Fitz, it's my favourite class of the day," laughed Aria sarcastically.

"Okay," breathed Ezra.

Jackie knew Ezra wasn't interested in her anymore, she could tell. He wouldn't look at her, talk to her like she hoped he would when she saw he was here.

Ezra Fitz was for sure only interested in Aria Montgomery.

**FIN**


End file.
